Pageant Problems
by Mr. Mike Kirby
Summary: Cappy Town is holding a beauty pageant and Tiff decided to enter the beauty pageant. However Dedede plans on using his monsters to ruin the beauty pageant. Will Kirby be able to save the beauty pageant?


Pageant Problems

It was a peaceful morning in Cappy Town. Tiff and Kirby are taking a walk in the village.

"It sure is a nice day," said Tiff.

"Poyo," replied Kirby.

Suddenly Tiff and Kirby stopped. They saw a group of female Cappies. A Cappy was taking a picture of the ladies.

"Now just stand still," said the photographer. He pressed a button on his camera and the camera let out a flash. "Perfect," said the photographer.

Tiff and Kirby were confused.

"I wonder what's going on," Tiff wondered out loud.

She and Kirby approached the group.

"Excuse me sir, but would you mind telling me what's going on?" Tiff asked the photographer.

"I'm preparing for the upcoming beauty pageant," he replied.

"Beauty pageant?" asked Tiff in surprise.

"There's going to be a beauty pageant in Cappy Town," said one of the female Cappies. "The mayor is sponsoring the contest."

"Really?" asked Tiff.

"Sure, all the women can participate in the contest," said the photographer.

The Cappies left.

"I've never expected Cappy Town to have a beauty pageant," said Tiff.

Tiff and Kirby decided to talk to the mayor about the beauty pageant. They arrived at the mayor's house. The mayor and his wife greeted them.

"Why hello there Tiff," said the mayor. "What brings you here?"

"We wanted to ask you about the beauty pageant," answered Tiff.

"Oh, so you heard about the beauty pageant," said the mayor. "The beauty pageant was Hana's idea."

Tiff and Kirby were surprised.

"I was reading a fashion magazine when I got the idea of having the town holding the beauty pageant," said Hana.

The mayor nodded.

"Hana told me the idea and I agreed," he said.

"Are you going to be in the beauty pageant?" Tiff asked Hana.

"Why yes Tiff, it was my idea you know," said Hana. Hana's face lit up with excitement. "Say Tiff, why don't you enter the beauty pageant too," she said.

"Me!?" gasped Tiff.

"Yes, I think you might enjoy it," said Hana.

"I don't know," said Tiff. But Kirby went up to her and pleaded for her to participate.

"See, even Kirby wants you to participate," said the mayor.

Tiff sighed. "Alright I'll give it a try," she said.

Kirby was happy to hear this.

"That's great, I have a dress for you," said Hana.

She pulled out a small dress.

"I made this dress with my sowing skills; I've figured you might want to wear this in the beauty pageant," said Hana.

Tiff grabbed the dress. "Thanks, I'll try it out," she said. She puts the dress on. "Well, how do I look?" asked Tiff.

"You look stunning," said Hana.

"You really think so?" asked Tiff.

"Why yes, after all you look like a young lady with that dress on," replied the mayor.

"I even have some jewelry for you," said Hana. She gave Tiff a small tiara and a necklace.

"Thanks," said Tiff, "I'll show this to my family."

So Tiff and Kirby went to the castle to show off her dress. Tiff and Kirby arrived in the castle. Tiff is wearing the dress along with the necklace and tiara. She also had her hair down. Tiff's family was shocked. Their mouths were wide open.

"Tiff, is that you?" asked Sir Ebrum in shock.

"It must be the end of the world if Tiff is wearing a dress," said Tuff.

"We haven't been prepared for this," said Fololo.

"We have so much to live for," said Falala.

"Relax guys, it's just a dress," said Tiff.

This caused her family to be even more shocked.

"Just a dress!?" they said in unison.

"But Tiff, I never even seen you in a dress before," said Lady Like.

"Yeah, why are you wearing one?" asked Sir Ebrum.

"I'm wearing it for the beauty pageant," said Tiff.

"You're participating in a beauty pageant!?" said Tuff.

"Yeah, I figured I'll try it out," said Tiff. She turned to Kirby. "Kirby thinks I look cute, don't you?" said Tiff.

Kirby nodded. He went up to Tiff and kissed her. Tiff blushed. The rest of her family fainted.

"Poyo?" said Kirby in confusion. He tried to wake them up but couldn't.

"Don't worry, they are fine," assured Tiff.

Meanwhile, Dedede was eating his lunch. Waddle Doo came up to Dedede.

"Sire, I've got some news for you," said Waddle Doo.

"What is it?" asked Dedede.

"Cappy Town is holding a beauty pageant," replied Waddle Doo.

Dedede did a spit take. "A beauty pageant?" he asked in surprise.

"It's a contest for girls," explained Escargoon. "The contestants compete for popularity. The one who gets the most popularity from the audience wins."

Dedede was angry. "Nobody should be more popular than me," he said. "I'll just have to ruin the beauty pageant."

"I don't think you should worry too much; you're not even popular anyway," said Escargoon.

Dedede hits Escargoon with his hammer. "I'll show those girls what for," he said.

Meanwhile, Tiff was practicing for the beauty pageant. Tuff noticed that Tiff had books on her head.

"What's with the books sis?" asked Tuff.

"I'm practicing posture," said Tiff. "Walking with books on your head helps your posture when you walk."

Tiff continued walking with the books on her head.

"Boy, Tiff sure is in for this beauty pageant stuff," said Tuff.

"Poyo," said Kirby.

Later the Cappies were getting ready for the beauty pageant. The mayor was standing on a small stage.

"Welcome to the beauty pageant," said the mayor.

The Cappies cheered.

"I'll introduce the contestants," said the mayor. "First up is my wife, Hana."

Hana showed up on the stage. She waved to the crowd. The photographer took pictures of her.

"Next up is Chief Bookem's wife, Buttercup," said the mayor.

Buttercup showed up and the photographer took pictures of her.

"Next is Mabel," said the mayor.

Mabel showed up. Once again the photographer took pictures of her. The mayor continued announcing the contestants. One by one, a female Cappy shows up to have a picture taken. Finally it was Tiff's turn.

"Last but not least is Tiff," said the mayor.

Tiff showed up while the photographer took pictures of her. The Cappies admired Tiff's dress.

"Wow she looks beautiful," one Cappy said.

"Yeah, I know," another Cappy said.

Tiff blushed. She was never complemented on her beauty.

"That's it for the contestants," said the mayor. "Now it's time to announce the winner."

But before the winner is announced, Dedede and Escargoon showed up.

"Not so fast," said Dedede.

"Dedede, what are you doing here?" asked Tiff.

"I'm here to ruin the beauty pageant," said Dedede. "No one should be more popular than me."

"Oh brother," said Tiff.

"You're not going to ruin the beauty pageant," said the mayor.

Dedede laughed evilly. "We'll see about that," he said with a devious grin.

Suddenly a group of monsters showed up. The monsters are orange hat-like creatures with pinkish-purple gem bodies. Their hats have a small white pom-pom on its end and light yellow fringe along its bottom. Salmon-colored star patterns are on their hats and they have angry-looking purple eyes.

"What are those?" the mayor asked.

"Those look like monsters," said Tiff.

Dedede laughed. "You're absolutely right; these are Gemras, my new monsters," said Dedede.

Dedede turned to the Gemras. "Alright Gemras attack," ordered Dedede.

The Gemras flew towards the Cappies and started attacking them. They shot Beam Whips from their bodies. Tiff tried to run away but got cornered by a couple of Gemras. Tuff saw that his sister is in trouble.

"Kirby, you've got to save my sister," said Tuff.

Kirby nodded. He jumped in front of Tiff and protected her.

"Thanks Kirby," said Tiff.

"Poyo," said Kirby.

Dedede was angry. "Darn it, Kirby is in the way," he said. He faced the Gemras. "Gemras, get Kirby," ordered Dedede.

The Gemras went after Kirby. Kirby fought the monsters but he got hit by their Beam Whips.

"Kirby, suck up the Gemras," said Tiff.

Kirby inhaled a few Gemras. He then transformed into Beam Kirby.

"Alright Beam Kirby," said Tuff.

Beam Kirby charged towards the Gemras. He hit the Gemras with his Beam Whip. Then he used Cycle Beam on the Gemras. He hit a couple of Gemras with Wave Beams. He attacked the Gemras with his Beam Blast. Finally there was one Gemra left.

"Alright, one more to go," said Tuff.

The remaining Gemra charged towards Kirby but Kirby used Capture Beam on the Gemra. The Gemra got electrocuted and it was defeated. The Cappies cheered as Kirby got rid of his ability.

"My Gemras are gone," said Dedede.

"I told you attacking the beauty pageant wasn't a good idea," said Escargoon.

Both Dedede and Escargoon left.

"Now that Kirby saved the beauty pageant; it is time to announce the winner," said the mayor.

The judges handed the mayor an envelope. The mayor opened the envelope and pulled out the letter.

"And the winner is Tiff," said the mayor.

Everyone cheered as the mayor awarded Tiff a trophy. Tuff approached his sister.

"Congratulations sis, you've won," he said.

Tiff smiled. "I guess that was fun," she said. She turned to Kirby. "Thanks for encouraging me to enter the beauty pageant," said Tiff. She gave Kirby a kiss. Everyone laughed as Kirby blushed.


End file.
